


it's a date

by praetoring



Series: doves & ravens fly the same. [1]
Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Tonks & Charlie mentioned, no beta we die like men, takes place during first date sq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praetoring/pseuds/praetoring
Summary: One date is cancelled, another date is planned, in that order.---Inspired by the First Date TLSQ
Relationships: Barnaby Lee/Original Character (Implied), Rowan Khanna & Player Character
Series: doves & ravens fly the same. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523891
Kudos: 5





	it's a date

“Soooooo how did it go?” was the cheeky greeting Edie was met with upon entering the dorm. An eager Rowan was perched on her mess of a bed, wildly smiling at Edie with a look that could light up the dull dorm room. Fantastic, just what she needed after her mess of an afternoon. She was already not in the mood, and this definitely didn’t help. 

Edie responded to Rowan in turn, with a glare and obscene gesture of her own. Rowan simply laughed it off. “That bad I’m guessing?”

“You have noooo idea,” Edie sighed, flopping on the foot of her friend’s bed, the only place free of books and parchment rolls. Rowan in turn closed her book (making sure to mark her page before hand of course), and looked at Edie expectantly. Edie merely sighed; she should’ve expected this.

“Tonks and Charlie dragged my all around Hogsmeade, looking for the ‘perfect’ date spot!” she exaggerated with a wave of her hand. “We ended up at a tea shop, Madam Puddlefoots or something — ”

“Puddifoot’s.”

“Sure, that. Whatever.” Edie shrugged. “Point is we found this place, the two of them pulled me in, and decided that was where I should go on my date!” she finished, throwing up her hands in exasperation.

“Well? Is that where you’ll go?” Rowan leaned in, enjoying this far too much. Edie simply turned and gave her friend her best deadpan stare.

“No, date’s off,” she looked away again. “I’m just gonna call the whole thing off, and put and end to it. It’s just — Everything’s just too, too…” She sighed, at a loss for words.

“Fancy? Frilly? To frou-frou for you?” Rowan supplied trying to prompt her on. “I know Madam Puddifoot’s isn’t for everyone.” Edie pondered the notion before she shook her head.

“It’s not that,” she said with a sigh. “It’s just… just everyone else. They’re all so invested in my stupid crush and I don’t get it!

“It’s just a dumb little crush on Barnaby, I thought we were gonna laugh it off when Snape accidentally read my note, then move on like I did. I don’t get why everyone is so invested in planning the ‘perfect date’ and I really don’t get why they care.” She was pouting now, and perhaps sounding a bit childish, but Edie didn’t care. She was annoyed, borderline upset, and she was expressing it in the only way she knew how.

“Wait, Barnaby??” Of course Rowan would pick up on that. The girl was bouncing in her seat and beaming wildy. “Oh you can’t cancel now! It would be so cute!”

“See this is what I’m talking about! I just wish people wouldn’t make a big deal out of it, and leave it be.” Edie crossed her arms, pointedly staring at the canopy of the four-posters bed.

“Edie, our friends just care for you and want you to be happy. And okay, maybe we’re all a biiiit more invested than we should be, but it’s been a crazy year! Can you blame everyone for wanting a lighthearted distraction?”

“So that’s me?” Edie asked, unimpressed.

Rowan winced at that, “Okay maybe not the best way to put that. But they really do care Edie, and want something good for you,” she insisted with a soft smile. “It’ll be fun!”

Edie pondered that for a moment. It was an odd notion, having so many people care enough to help her with such a small thing like a crush. Even more it was daunting to call so many people her friends, something she was still uncertain about. She wouldn’t admit she was scared, but well, to have so many people in her life and on her side… They had helped her through the cursed vaults ordeals up until this point, was planning a date really that different?

Still Edie trusted Rowan. Rowan was her friend, Edie could say that for certainty. Everyone else… maybe one day.

But not yet.

“Well, will you keep going with the date?” Edie looked back to her friend at the question. Rowan was smiling at her, clearly trying to come off as encouraging. 

Edie let her gaze drift over Rowans face, considering the question. I would be exciting, but it would mean more attention, when she just wanted to move past it all. But still… 

“Nah… I don’t think I will, not right now anyways,” she settled on with a shrug. “Maybe when everyone’s calmed down, I’ll see if Barnaby wants to go to the Creatures Reserve or something. That’s more his speed.” Edie nodded slowly, liking the idea.

Wait.

“You can’t tell anyone I like Barnaby!” Edie shot up straight, pointing at Rowan and giving the girl the most intimidating glare she could.

“Okay okay! You’re secrets safe!” Rowan laughed, throwing her hands up in surrender. “Even if I think it would be cute for you and Barnaby to go on a date to Madam Puddifoot’s.”

Edie rolled her eyes with a huff, “What IS it with you and Puddlefeets?”

“Puddifoot’s!”

“Whatever!” Edie laughed.

“Just because it’s not your cup of tea doesn’t mean it’s a bad place!” Rowan insisted, swatting at Edie with a roll of parchment. “It’s really nice and fancy place! Even if it might seem a little frivolous at times. But I suppose that’s part of the charm.”

“Hey I never said I didn’t like fancy or frivolous,” Edie said, sticking her tongue out at Rowan, “I don’t mind fancy every now and then.” She gave a small, nonchalant shrug, refusing to meet her friend’s gaze. 

Rowan said nothing, simply stared back, wide-eyed, with an amused quirk of her lips. “Really? You, Edie Quinn, Ms. I-don’t-care-to-brush-my-hair-in-the-morning, like to be fancy?”

Edie gave her best deadpan stare, but the effect was lost by the smile tugging at her lips. “Yes okay? Once upon a time little Edie liked dress-up and princesses and tea parties, and maybe I still like that stuff. So I guess I wouldn’t mind going to Poodlefood’s—”

“Puddifoot’s!”

“Whatever!” She grinned, with a dramatic roll of her eyes. “Point is, I think I’d like to go at one point or another.”

“So you’ll go with Barnaby?” The beaming smile and encouraging nod were back in place. Edie simply grabbed the closest roll of parchment and threw it at Rowan.

“Okay okay, I can see when a point is moot,” Rowan conceded, rearranging the scattered parchment, “I still think it would be a good idea, but perhaps best saved for when things calm down…”

Rowan continued rambling, but Edie had stopped listening. Instead here eyebrows were drawn and lips pursed, as an idea formed.

“We should go to Puggyfeet’s.”

The declaration caught Rowan off guard and she stopped mid sentence. Blinking once, then twice, she stared at Edie, “What?”

It was Edie’s turn to beam and nod, growing more enthusiastic about the idea with each second. “Yeah, just us! We can go and have tea, and enjoy being fancy for once. It’ll be fun!” she insisted.

“I thought you said you didn’t want to go any time soon?”

“Yeah, with Barnaby!” Edie explained with a playful roll of her eyes. “But we could go and have our own date. It could be our own roomie date! I’ll tell you all about how I wanted to be a fairy warrior princess growing up, and you can tell me all about why you gave up dating! Don’t think I didn’t catch that.”

Her sly grin only grew when Rowan refused to meet her eyes. “Ohh haha that… no reason, no- not at all!”

But Edie wasn’t buying it, and continued to stare down her friend, until she caved.

“Fine, if you insist, we’ll go.”

Edie grinned. “Great! It’s a date!”

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo, I wrote this forever ago. but I still love it, so I figured I should post it here. I really should put all my drabbles here.
> 
> this is literally based on the fact that I didn't finish the first date tlsq the first time it came around. I just didn't have the time between work. but honestly? that kinda seems on brand for my mc, edie; the minute everyone starts making a big deal about the date, she would just nope out, outta embarrassment.
> 
> anyways I've got more art & drabbles up on my tumblr, so come find me @[praetoring](https://praetoring.tumblr.com/) and maybe stop by and say hi.


End file.
